Home is Where the Heart is
by SerendipityAEY
Summary: Liz and Phillip fluff.


Title: Home is Where the Heart is

Written By: Ashley

Rating: R

Summary: Just Phillip and Liz fluff. The first part takes place September 9, 1997, shortly after they've started dating. Amanda's POV of the backyard scene can be found in 'Holding Hands'. The second part takes place a few months later. The two parts could be considered separate pieces of fluff :)

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon enterprises. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement of rights is intended.

Author's Note: Many thanks go to my betas Cheryl and Miriam, their support and suggestions made this story as good as it could be. Also, thanks to Barb for your tireless encouragement every single day. You really kept me going:)

Feedback: All feedback is welcome, on or off list.

Archive: It's all yours Pam.

Part 1 September 1997

Perusing the contents of a file, Elizabeth Jones walked briskly through the halls of the Agency. Her black high heels clicked loudly with each step she took on the hard tile floor. Though he had the advantage of loafers, Liz was keenly aware of the fact that Phillip was following her. Why . . . she wasn't sure, but she continued to play his game, pretending that she hadn't caught his reflection in one of the large windows she'd passed on her way.

Finally deciding it would be more fun to turn the tables, she rounded a corner at the last second and stopped. Closing the file and leaning her shoulder against the wall, she waited for Phillip to appear. As she expected, he strode around the corner confidently, but came to a sudden halt when he nearly ran into her.

"Liz!?! You scared me." He pressed his hand to his chest, as if to slow his racing heart.

The corner of her mouth turned up in a half smile. She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Why are you following me, King?"

Phillip grinned charmingly, glancing around to make sure they were alone and moving so Liz was between him and the wall. "I wanted to ask you a question." He touched her arms, letting his fingertips slide from her shoulders to her elbows, unconsciously encouraging her to uncross them and let him in.

She smiled, dropping her arms and holding the file behind her back. She leaned against the wall to look up at him. "And what was the question?"

"Will you go out with me tonight?"

"On a -- date?" she asked, amused. They had spent only hours apart since they'd said "I love you." He shouldn't have any doubt about her wanting to be with him tonight. Still, he seemed to have a need to ask and be accepted.

"Yeah, a real date."

She smiled warmly, recognizing the depth of the sincerity behind his words, but refused. "I can't," she said bluntly, shaking her head.

He paused, looking at her suspiciously. When she saw he wasn't buying it, she continued, "I promised Amanda we'd have dinner at home."

"Oh, okay. I guess I can live with that."

"Good." She smiled again and patted his chest.

The touch of her hand seemed to encourage him. He put his hand on the wall by her head and grinned. Leaning in, he kissed the corner of her mouth. He pulled back a little and said quietly, "See ya tonight," winked, and then was gone.

Liz sighed deeply and watched him go, still unable to decide whether the fact that Phillip could affect her so easily was good or bad.

***

Liz was in the kitchen with Amanda when Phillip called to her from the other room. "Lizzie..."

"I'm in the kitchen," she answered.

He came into the room a moment later and smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hi."

He turned to Amanda. "Lee wanted me to tell you he's putting Matty to bed."

"Good," Amanda answered, then moved to the sink and the dirty dishes that waited there.

Phillip gave Liz a lingering look, but she didn't want to leave Amanda to clean up alone. "Do you want help with the dishes, Amanda?" Liz asked.

"Oh, no." She shook her head. "You two go enjoy yourselves."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly.

Phillip grinned, taking Liz's hand quickly and leading her outside. They sat next to each other on the bench at the picnic table, leaning back against the wooden surface. The autumn night was warm and the sky was clear. Liz rested her head on his shoulder, and gazed up at the twinkling stars. They stayed that way for awhile, Phillip's arm wrapped tightly around her, his chin resting on top of her head. Neither knew how much time had passed.

She sighed softly, ending the moment. Phillip rubbed his cheek against her hair and inhaled deeply. "I love you," he whispered huskily.

Elizabeth raised her head to look him in the eye and smiled. She didn't think she would ever get tired of hearing those words. "I love you, too," she replied softly.

Their eyes locked in an intimate gaze. Phillip brushed the hair away from her face, stroking the skin at her temple. When she leaned into his touch, he shifted his hand to cup her face and brought her lips to meet his, encouraging her to meet him halfway.

Softly, he pressed his lips to hers. He nipped at her lower lip, trying to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away, ending the kiss far sooner than he would've liked.

She smiled at him, but turned and crossed her arms over her chest. He sighed, unsure of her reasons for holding back. Compromising, he held out his hand, as an offering.

She reached for it immediately and squeezed his fingers reassuringly. "You know Amanda's watching us . . . " she said, smiling in amusement.

Phillip laughed quietly, relieved that this was the reason Liz was reluctant to kiss him the way he wanted, not because of some wall she was still holding up between them. Grinning wickedly, he leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. "Since we have an audience, we might as well put on a good show."

Elizabeth looked shocked. "Phillip!" she laughed and punched him on the arm.

Phillip chuckled. It was rare when he could actually surprise Liz. He wrapped his arm around her, again, and pulled her body close to his. She cuddled close to him with a murmur of contentment.

A few moments later, the light from the kitchen was turned off and the yard was bathed in darkness, save only the light from the moon and the stars.

A few minutes passed, or maybe more. Phillip noticed Liz's breathing had slowed and he was sure she had drifted off. He was starting to lose feeling in his arm, and it was beginning to get chilly, so he shifted to arouse her.

She slowly came to, and yawned. "Ohh. . . " she said as she sat up straight. "You should probably get me home before I pass out."

Phillip laughed quietly. "You already did."

They stood together, and she looked up at him and smiled. "Oh."

"So you wanna go home?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. "Mmm."

"You don't wanna go back to my place for a nightcap?" he said hopefully.

"I don't think I need a nightcap, Phillip."

"Okay, okay." He rubbed her arms lightly. "I'll take you home. But tomorrow," he caught her chin between his finger and thumb, forcing her to look him in the eye, "I'm taking you out." He smiled slowly. "Just the two of us, and I'm going to wine you and dine you, and . . . "

"And?" Liz asked, a sparkle in her eyes.

"And then I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Liz laughed and smiled knowingly. He kissed her one more time, then led her through the house to take her home, resigning himself to be patient for twenty-four more hours.  
Part 2 December 1997

Elizabeth pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead, trying to will the pain away. When that didn't work, she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed loudly. Rubbing the tender skin over her sinuses, she wondered again just how things had gotten so bad. Finally, she closed her eyes and held her head in her hands.

She heard him come towards her and smelled the scent of his aftershave just before she felt the touch of his fingers on the back of her neck.

Phillip massaged her tight muscles with his fingertips, applying gentle pressure against her skin. She moaned quietly when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, and he slowed the motion of his hands. "Let's get you home," he said as he stopped his massage.

"I wish," she mumbled. "We still have to finish this report." She finally dropped her hands to her desk and turned to look up at him standing behind her.

"Hey," he smiled, "if you can't count on your own mom to give you a break, who can you count on?"

She grimaced. "You didn't . . . "

He shrugged and laughed. "It's due Monday at noon."

She shook her head, but smiled. "You are so spoiled."

"Hey." He spread out his hands in a conciliatory gesture and then reached out to her. "Let's go."

***

Phillip unlocked the door to her apartment and led her inside. He helped her out of her coat and placed it, together with her purse, on the small table by the front door. When she glanced up at him, he saw that she looked absolutely miserable. Bringing her into his arms, he gently pressed his lips to her forehead, then pulled back. "You go get out of these clothes, and I'll run you a bath, okay?"

"Mmm, that sounds really nice." She smiled warmly.

Phillip watched her go into her bedroom, then headed to the bathroom to run the hot water. He held his hand under the faucet until the water turned warm, then closed the drain. He lit a few candles, while the tub filled. Then he turned off the light, so it would be easier on her eyes.

She entered the bathroom, then, wearing only a short robe, her hair pulled up. He admired her barely covered body for a short moment. Though they'd only been 'together' for a few months, it felt more like a lifetime, and he'd spent the time memorizing every inch of her. He kissed her again and left her to her bath.

*

Elizabeth untied the sash on her robe, letting it slip off her shoulders and fall to the bathroom floor. She tested the water with her hand and cautiously stepped into the tub.

As she settled into the warm water, she rested her head against a towel on the back of the bathtub and closed her eyes.

Moments later, she felt the touch of familiar fingers against her temple. The fingers tenderly traced the line of her cheek and then paused, cupping her face. She opened her eyes to find Phillip kneeling beside the tub, a glass of wine in his hand. He offered her his glass, and she took a small sip, feeling the tingle of the alcohol as it coursed through her body.

Secure in the knowledge that Phillip was by her side, she closed her eyes again, allowing her mind to wander and her body to fully relax. The special treatment did wonders to make her feel better, and she knew he enjoyed having someone to take care of, as well. Liz wondered for the millionth time what they had ever done without each other. As Phillip continued to stroke his hand over her hair, she drifted into a light sleep.

*

Phillip wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the bath water had started to cool and his wine was nearly gone. Liz was still and looked like she was almost asleep. He set his glass on the counter and brushed his fingers across her shoulder. "Hey," he said quietly.

Her eyelids fluttered, and she looked at him sleepily.

He smiled. "Let's get you to bed."

"Mmm," she replied.

Standing up, he grabbed a towel, spreading it out in front of him, offering it to her. She stepped forward and he wrapped it around her, keeping his arms around her until she had a hold of the towel. Picking up the glass off the counter, he left her to dry off.

Phillip washed out the glass and put it in the dishwasher. When he moved into the living room, he took off his shoes and socks, leaving them by the couch.

As he entered the bathroom again, Liz was just putting her robe back on. She smiled when she saw him.

"Feel any better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks."

"Want me to stay?" he asked the question even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes . . . " She hugged him, resting her head on his chest.

Moving back a step, he held her face in his hands and kissed her soundly. Pulling back, he watched her eyes darken from their usual pale blue to a deeper sapphire. Unhurried, he took her hand in his, leading her from the bathroom and into the bedroom. He unbuttoned his shirt and took off his slacks as she climbed into bed.

When he joined her, she immediately pressed her body close to his. The touch of her hands over the bare skin of his back sent heat and electricity rushing through him. Before this moment, he'd been content and focused on her. Now, he was beginning to feel that burning need to be with her, touching her, part of her.

He shifted so she could lie on her back and he was looming over her. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his, pressing gently against her. His left hand skimmed down the side of her body, over the thin cotton of her robe and then the soft skin of her thigh. The kiss deepened, and he couldn't get enough of her as the urgency built.

She pulled back from the kiss slowly, nibbling seductively on his lower lip, then sighed as their mouths lost contact.

He trailed his lips across her cheek to her ear, then down her jaw line. She drew her hands over the skin of his back, her fingers following the hardened lines and planes of toned muscles.

He shivered at the intensity of the effect of her touch. Looking up, he sought to meet her gaze. She smiled when their eyes met, and he smiled back. Moving his left hand from its resting spot on her lower hip, he brushed the hair away from her face, caressing her temple. "Is your headache gone?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Gettin' better every second."

"Good." He drew himself up so he could kiss her forehead in response, then moved back down, savoring the friction of his body rubbing against hers.

As their lips met again, his hand drifted to the knot on the sash of her robe. He untied it deftly and pushed the light material away from her body. As the kiss became more passionate, his hand returned to her hip, this time caressing bare skin. He rolled so they were both on their side, facing each other. Breaking the kiss, she pulled her right arm out of its sleeve, and he helped her to remove the rest of the robe, tossing it to the floor. As Phillip turned so Liz was on her back again, he lowered his kisses to her neck.

Liz wrapped her arms tight around his broad shoulders. Her left leg slipped between his thighs, and she raised her knee until she could feel his arousal pressing against her through his thin cotton boxers.

"Lizzie," he gasped, his voice full of desire.

"Hmm," she answered, pushing insistently against the waistline of his boxers with her hands. He complied without hesitation, stripping them off and throwing them to the floor to join her discarded robe. She hummed in delight as he pressed his naked body against hers.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing his shoulder tenderly.

"I love you, too." Phillip resumed his soft kisses where he left off, at her collarbone, and continued downward.

Liz moaned softly, and moved, pulling Phillip on top of her and arching her back. He caught her nipple between his lips and tugged lightly, eliciting another moan from deep inside her. Tracing a line with his tongue to the other breast, he licked and suckled until she was writhing beneath him.

"Phillip. . .please. . ." Liz encircled his body with her long legs, imploring him to come closer.

Determined to oblige her demands, he immediately moved against her and held his breath as he joined his body with hers. They moved together until both reached the release they were searching for.

Breathing deeply, he came down from his high and moved off her. As he lay on his back, she cuddled up to his side. He wrapped his arm around her, and she laid her head on his chest.

She quickly fell asleep, and he sighed in satisfaction. The purely male part of his brain thanked the powers that be that this was her way of dealing with stress. She would certainly never get any argument from him. In his heart, he was really just grateful to finally be able to share all this with her. It had been a long road, but he finally felt that they were at home, with each other.

The End


End file.
